Confessions: Collection of OneShots
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: Chapter Six: Only In My Dreams. After a long day of visiting, Harry and Ginny finally get to talk. Fluff abounds. Set five years after the trio graduates, no spoilers for HBP!
1. His Girl

**His Girl**

Hermione Granger cursed the insistent tears that were streaming down her face, as she stood in the corner of the Great Hall. She forced herself to take slow shallow breaths and to stop this damn crying or her makeup would be streaking down her cheeks, which would only make her less attractive. But she couldn't help the pain of rejection as she watched him with all the other girls, not even noticing her absence. It only broke her heart that no matter how wretchedly she would miss him for the eternal days after Hogwarts that they would never see each other, he was not even missing her for the few minutes she had stepped away from the group. This seventeen year old beauty covered her mouth as a new surge of tears threatened to spill over, a sob shaking her shoulders as she turned to exit. Fairly running from the Great Hall, she collapsed onto the wall, slowly sliding down in agony as the tears over came her body in wrenching sobs.

Never had she thought that she would let these damn emotions get to her like that were now. She was always in control of everything. Her grades, her friends, even and especially her emotions. But now, she was falling apart at the thought of spending the rest of her life without him.

He had grown so much in the seven years she had known him. Ever since she had walked in on him on the Hogwarts Express, this red haired boy had plagued her thoughts forever more. And now, when they were finally of age for confessing such things, she couldn't utter the words. Him, the popular quidditch star of Gryffindor, and her, the ugly bookworm... such things could never be.

But that's now she viewed things. He was taller now, and very filled out, thanks to his quidditch training. He had grown out his orange-red hair, his ever sparkling blue eyes pierced her soul and his crooked smile that tortured her dreams... how could she not love such a man? For he was no longer the little boy no one knew - he was a full grown man that everyone knew. Especially the girls, and that meant Hermione no longer stood a chance. To all the other slim blonde beauties in the school, in the world - Hermione would just have to give up the dream of being his girl.

For that was the only thing she wanted in life. She wanted to be _his girl. _She wanted to be the girl to make him smile, to make him laugh. She wanted to be the girl in his arms, in his heart. She wanted to be the one and only girl in his life, the one that he loved so passionately, so completely, that he would die before spending another day without her. She wanted him to love her like she so wretchedly, so desperately loved him.

But no. It wasn't meant to be. She was only his bossy, bushy-haired best friend. He would never see her as anything beyond a friend, let alone a girl. Despite that fact that she had blossomed into a gorgeous young woman summer before last, forget all the subtle hints she had dropped over the past seven years - no matter how hard she tried, he would only shake his little red head of his, then blush adorably before changing the subject.

Even with Viktor, he had never said anything. Well, that wasn't totally true. He was very vocally against her choice to pursue the Bulgarian young man. And she could never understand why he was so dead set against Hermione going after his ex-favorite Quidditch player. Of course, the little imp on her shoulder told her to go with it, to play his little game and see where it lead to. She had never had any romantic inclination for 'Vicky' from the beginning, but it was obvious to everyone that Viktor liked her. And so she decided to see if there was any way she could make him jealous by dangling Viktor in his face. Obviously, despite his sudden anger in the issue, he never once indicated to her that she was the reason for his sudden change of heart.

It was a horrid feeling, being his best friend and nothing more. Hermione shook her head and gave up fighting these feelings, allowing the tears to run freely down her face. Of course, she could have hinted a little more, or held him a little longer - hell, she could have told him straight out how madly in love with him she was and kissed him squarely on the mouth! But that would only further incriminate her, embarrass her and diminish his sight of her. No, she would keep her dignity.

_Better to lose dignity than love._

Hermione cursed the voice in the back of her mind for throwing such a wrench in her emotions. Yes, she knew that - the best thing in the world was love, and she had experienced it first hand. But the worst thing in the world was to have that love unreturned. What she experienced throughout her seven year friendship with him was bitter-sweet. She loved to be near him, to be with him, but to not have him completely, to not have his love and acceptance more fully broke her heart.

She closed her eyes at the image she saw in the mirror across the hallway in a large mirror, the ugly sight was too much to handle at the moment. She knew why he would never have any romantic interest in her - for she hardly looked like a girl! Her bushy brown hair that she had tried to slick down millions of timed before was frizzing out again. Her uninteresting brown eyes were now surrounded with streaking black makeup. Her smile was average, her body was that of a typical seventeen year old but her face had too many different stern and delicate feature differences to make anything look remotely attractive to anyone of the male gender. Maybe that was why she hid behind books all her life. She knew she would never amount to much of anything in a social circle, so she tried to make herself all she could be mentally.

Hermione sighed and stood, her tears subsiding now that the realization settled over her heart. No, she would never have Ronald Weasley. She would never be good enough to win his love.

"'Mione?"

The sound of his voice saying her name was almost like a dream. She didn't want him to see her like this, a puddle of tears on the floor, heartbroken over him. She turned away from him, her eyes closed.

"Go away, Ron. Please." she mumbled, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he pleaded, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her uncovered shoulder. She turned around, shaking off his hand for the thrill of his touch sent her senses whirling. She looked up at him and her heart broke all over again. He was a vision of walking perfection; all that she wanted in a man, all that she wanted in life was embodied in Ron Weasley. He looked so good in his new robes, hair done nicely, cologne permeating everywhere... it was almost too perfect. Besides the fact that she was an emotionally drained mess in his sight was just too much...

"Nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Hermione said, wiping inseantly at her tears and straightening her dress. Then she turned to walk away but Ron grabbed her hand gently.

"Hermione, I will always worry about you." he said quietly, pulling her back to him, holding his hand in hers. She looked up into his dazzling blue eyes and felt her heart melt. His words meant the world to her, but if only he knew.

"Just tell me what's wrong." he said simply.

"Ron, I..." she sniffed, feeling her tears coming back. "I just don't want to leave here tomorrow, leave all our wonderful memories of Hogwarts and never hear from you or Harry again."

Ron suddenly wrapped in a warm secure hug as she once again began to sob. He held her close, his arms tightly around her waist, his hands moving soothingly over her back. She couldn't help but enjoy the way he held her, relishing his closeness and his affections. What she had told him was the truth, but not in its entirety. She would miss them, never hearing from her two best friends again would be hard. But to not see Ron's adorable face everyday, to live without the arguments or his dim-witted comments, that was more heart breaking than she wanted to think about.

"'Mione, we've been friends for almost seven years now. You think that finishing school is going to stop out annual Burrow party?" Ron chuckled, trying to make her feel better.

"But Ron, you're going to be this great quidditch star and Harry's going to be some famous Auror, and that's going to leave me behind to be a... a... nothing!" she cried. This really was one of her biggest fears. Despite all her years of endless study, it looked like her two best friends would surpass her after all.

"No." he said firmly, pulling back to look at her. "You are the brightest witch I have ever met. You know anything and everything about the past, present and future wizard world. Don't ever think for one minute that you are going to be left behind. You will always be one step ahead of Harry and a few steps ahead of me, at least. I've always tried to keep up with you, but I always seem to fall short of your expectations."

Hermione shook her head and held him close again. "Never." she mumbled. How could he possibly think that? He was all she wanted!

"And don't you worry about not keeping in touch. If it were my choice I'd have you and Harry right next door." Hermione nodded into his shoulder.

Then she thought she heard him say, "If it were my choice, I'd have you in my bed next to me."

"Excuse me?" she pulled back, not daring to believe what she had almost heard.

"Nothing, 'Mione." he smiled and cupped her chin, wiping at her tears gently. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." she muttered.

"Good. Then come dance with me." he insisted, tugging on her hand back to the Great Hall.

"Ron, stop. I look like a mess. My hair is bushy and my makeup is running, I -"

"No," he said, "There is no more beautiful sight right now than that of Hermione Jane Granger. Every person in this room when we walk in will be burning with jealousy knowing that I have this angelic figure of a woman on my arm."

She blushed at his compliment, but still persisted. "But Ron, I -"

"Hermione, your hair has always been bushy, I rather like it that way." he said, sending a shock to her heart. "As for your makeup, I can take care of that easily. Not that anyone will notice, it's too dark in that room to see anything correctly." he said wiping away the last streak of mascara on her cheek. "Now please, 'Mione, just one dance with me. For old times sake?"

Hermione was speechless as she let Ron lead her to the dance floor. Then taking her hand in his and placing his other hand rightly around her waist, he began to sway to the slow beat of the music, dancing away all her fears.

She placed her head on his solid chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Nothing could have been closer to heaven than this. Slow dancing in the arms of Ron Weasley. How was she to know that such bliss was permissible on earth? Never before had she been held so affectionately in his arms, and she knew that such things would never happen again, so she cherished the moment, not daring to let another wonderful minute pass by.

"In all honesty, Hermione, that was my biggest fear."

"What?" she asked, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"I didn't want to lose touch with Harry. Or you. I couldn't live if I lost you as my friend." he said quietly. Then shaking his head with some sense of assurance, he continued. "And I always wondered what I could do to make myself more acceptable to you."

"What?" she exclaimed, looking up at him in shock. "Ron, you don't have to change for me. I like you just the way you are."

He sighed. "That's just it, 'Mione. You like me. You don't..."

"What?" Hermione breathed.

"I know you don't really like quidditch, but it's what I'm good at."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"You're so much smarter than me. Such a know it all. I was sure that you'd go places and leave me behind. Harry, too. Of course, "The-Boy-Who-Loved' would get whatever kind of job he wanted. So I had to make something of myself to keep up with you two."

"You're wrong, Ron." Hermione said, tearing up again. "You don't have to prove yourself to me."

_I love you for who you are._

"Oh, but I do,'Mione." he said with a smile, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Please don't do that." Hermione said quickly.

She saw the expression on his face and immediately felt guilty. He had always kissed her on the forehead, as a friend, but she couldn't take his kisses right now. Not when she was so fragile in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, rejection and pain written on his face.

"No, it's not that, Ron." she said, wondering how to explain to him how dreadfully she did want his kiss. "I just... want to dance with you, is all."

Suddenly, he chuckled. "Then I should have done this a long time ago."

"Huh?" Hermione looked up at him in confusion.

"I shouldn't have been such a git in our fourth year. I should have put my fears aside and asked you to the Yule Ball, regardless of the rejection I would get." he said, looking down at her with a sad smile.

"What?" Hermione said incredulously. "Who said I would turn you down?"

"Oh, come on, 'Mione. What would you want with a red headed fool like me? Besides, did I even stand a chance with Viktor around?"

Hermione closed her eyes. Great - another plan from the great mind of Hermione Granger down the drain. Not only had she been wrong about everything, her plan had back-fired.

"Of course, Ron. I -"

"You should know that I very much saw you for a girl back then. Quite a lovely girl actually. Just never got up the courage enough to tell you how I felt about the whole situation."

_No. Bloody. Way._

"What sitiuation?" she asked, not daring to believe.

"You and Viktor. That always made me so bloody jealous."

Hermione's heart sunk. "You're joking."

"No way. I've never felt so horrible in my life, when I knew that you were going out with my favorite quidditch player. Hated him from that day on."

"I never went out with him, Ron. We're only friends." Hermione insisted.

"Still, I never had a chance." he said looking at her sadly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, near tears again for about the twentieth time that night. Her poor heart was pounding, dying to know what he was insinuating. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

Ron sighed. "You may never want to talk to me again, but I've got to get this off my chest, and quick, too. I just might lose my nerve."

Then, in the blink of an eye, they were no longer dancing. Ron held her face with one hand and her waist with the other as he slowly bent down and kissed her. Hermione could not believe what was happening. She was lost in this dream-like moment, touching his face carefully to be sure that it was real. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him back, something she had wanted to do forever it seemed. Never had she expected this to happen, but she welcomed it, holding him as close to her as possible. Ron suddenly pulled back, stars in his beautiful blue eyes.

"May I ask what that was for?" Hermione asked, a bit breathless.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione." he said, cupping her face. gently.

"You're sorry?" she exclaimed. "You kiss me like that and tell me you're sorry?!"

"Well, I... I don't know what to say, Hermione, except that I love you. I always have. Ever since you were that bossy little brat of a thing, walking into my room on the Hogwarts Express and telling me I had dirt on my nose, I was immediately smitten with you. But I've been fighting it since then, because I knew that you were always way out of my league, too far for me to even try to get. Little did I know that we would soon be the best of friends, and that I wouldn't have the chance or the choice not to fall in love with you.

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts, Hermione. Because that means I can't see you everyday. I can't see your beautiful smile, your shining face, urging me on, arguing with me about what's the right and wrong way to do things." he said with a chuckle as she too laughed through her tears. "All those bloody arguments and fights we always had, all those times I was ever cross with you, I didn't mean it, I swear. I only wanted to get your attention, I only wanted to learn more about so that I could find out how I could win your heart."

Ron shook his head and wiped her tears away once more as he cupped her face."But apparently, I failed on all counts. Because here you are, crying in my arms, and I'm confessing my undying love to you, probably ruining a great seven year friendship."

He smiled down at her wearily. "I can't bare to see you cry. It makes me feel like I should flog myself somehow. I feel like it's all my fault you're in pain, 'Mione, but now you won't stop bawling."

Hermione suddenly giggled through her many tears and threw her arms around his neck, placing kiss after kiss on his lips, never wanting to let go. He loved her. _He loved her!_ There was no way possible that she was meant to have this much happiness in life. The man of her dreams was in love with her - it was like some fairy tale come true.

He finally pulled back to look at her face once more. "Why do you insist on crying? Am I that bad of a kisser?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "No, you really are a git. I'm crying because I'm so bloody happy I could die right now."

"Well, please don't." Ron chuckled. "I want you to hang around with me for a while. We've got a few years of kisses to make up for."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. That we do."

"I never thought I'd hear you agree to kiss me." Ron said looking down at her.

"Same here."

"No way. You've always been the one girl I've had my sights on. I'm just too stubborn, to cowardly to tell the woman I love how I feel."

"But not any more?" Hermione said looking up at him lovingly.

"Not anymore." he said reassuringly. "Now, you're my 'Mione. You're my girl."

Placing another kiss on her lips, she felt tears of joy in her eyes and she smiled as he kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, leaning in and giving in to all her past reservations. _His girl..._ Life was now perfect. She was his girl.

Suddenly she pulled away and smiled. "They're just tears of joy, Ron." she said, seeing the worried look on his face. "And don't worry - you're a great kisser."

---

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! R & R!!!

-grin-


	2. The Little Dog

**The Little Dog**

A red haired Ginny Weasley was curling up under the large tree by the lake near her home. Letting the shade and the sunlight dance on her bare stomach, she yawned. After a long lazy summer day, with such activities as swimming, shopping and sleeping, It was enough to make on dream of going back to bed. But Ginny had different plans in mind. Within the next few days, she would be traveling to London, with her father and brother Ron to the Ministry to visit Harry, where he and Ron would be in Auror training. Hermione was off in Italy, training to become a healer and (for Ron's benefit) that would be their next stop.

But Ginny also had ulterior motives. She knew that she needed to somehow get Harry's attention or she would never see him again - she would lose her chance forever. Harry had graduated last year and with his final encounter with Voldemort, he had come off conqueror. Now there was no more threat to the wizarding world - everything was back to normal. But Ginny's poor heart remained a speed demon whenever Harry was near. His gorgeous emerald green eyes, his captivating smile, his messy black hair and his nearly seven years of friendship made him all the more endearing and close to her heart. After meeting him and having that silly childish crush on him, she had hoped that one day she would be over him and be able to move on with her life. But alas, it was not meant to be. For her heart ever belonged to that of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

Whenever she would close her eyes, she could perfectly picture his handsome features in her mind. Oft times, she would be dreaming of that luscious mouth, saying over and over how much he loved her, kissing her without reservation, holding her in his massive Quidditch-induced arms. She would love nothing more than to just be in his arms, and hear him whisper over and over again her name... Ginny... Ginny...

"Ginny Weasley!"

She suddenly bolted up from the grass, looking to where the voice had come from. She looked towards the Burrow and saw a figure moving towards her. Suddenly, she gasped and grinned.

"Harry?!" She ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He whirled her around dramatically, laughing and squeezing her tightly.

When he finally put her down, he let his hands rest on her waist and she grinned. "Harry, what on earth are you doing here? We were supposed to meet you tomorrow."

"Well, seeing as I don't have to be at the Dursley's ever again - I decided to come and stay with my favorite family for a while. I spoke with your father yesterday and he said he wouldn't mind one bit if I stayed for a few days." Then he eyed her up and down quickly. "But I suggest that you put on some clothes first, dear Ginny. If not, I think your father will take back my permission to stay - be it The-Boy-Who-Lived or not."

Ginny blushed at his obvious flirting as he squeezed her slim waist and she giggled, pulling away from his touch. It was too much. "How about you go swimming with me?" she suggested.

"How can you even say that? Has Ron seen this bathing suit? Or lack of a bathing suit?" Harry teased. "I'm sure he'd disapprove and then lock you up in your room until your thirty or so."

"Come on, Harry. Ron's not even here yet."

"So you want me on your _father's_ black list?" he asked dramatically.

"What is so wrong with going swimming with me, Harry?" Ginny laughed.

"Seventeen year old Ginny Weasley, in a very skimpy bikini, and wants to go get soaking wet, with her body of an angel, and making me feel like I want to..." Harry closed her eyes for a moment, and Ginny covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but also to suppress the surprise written on her face. His blunt and obvious flirting was a very nice change in Harry, considering his very gloomy past two years.

Finally, Harry opened his eyes and slipped his hand around her waist. "You're right - let's go have a swim." Then he whipped off his shirt, revealing a much more sculpted body than she had dreamed.

Maybe this wasn't such a god idea...

---

Ginny was finally on shore again, after being dunked under water by Harry a few dozen times, and then returning the favor back once or twice, they had finally decided to take a break and rest under the shady tree. Harry had taken the best spot, and Ginny, in her rare form, had decided to sit on his lap and lean against his muscular frame. They talked about everything, with his hands around her waist, and Ginny thoroughly enjoying his attentions.

"So, when did you decide to get this?" he asked, fingering the belly ring in her smooth stomach.

"Oh, I dunno. I saw a few muggle girls wearing it and I thought it looked cool. Why? Do you not like it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's all right, I guess. But it gets in the way of my rubbing your little tummy."

Almost instantly, Ginny reached down, unhooked the ring and tossed it over her shoulder. Harry's hand ran smoothly over her stomach and felt up her sides, making her pulse race.

"Mmmm, much better." Harry whispered in her ear, making it tingle.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Might I inquire about the way you are holding me and touching me talking to me, is not the way two mates hold and touch and talk to each other. "I'm your best mates little sister, for heavens sake! Surely you don't-"

"No, Ginny." he said, putting his hands again on her waist and turning her to face him. "You have never been 'Ron's little sister' or just another one of my mates."

"Well then, what am I to you?" she asked daringly, not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"You, Ginny Weasley," Harry smiled, rubbing his hand up her side, "have always been that beautiful bright, spunky little red headed girl that inspired my happiness when I didn't think there was any left in the world. You made me laugh through my bitter darkness, you made me smile regardless of my sad lonely past, and you made my future look bright and happy, full of laugher and joy and a love I never could have dreamed of."

At the sound of the world 'love,' Ginny's heart almost stopped. No, he didn't love her - did he?

"You were the one thing that kept me going, that little reminder that there was happiness and friendship - something worth living for. And that is something I could never let go of or ever forget."

"So what exactly are you saying?" she whispered, not daring to believe the words that were now coming out of his mouth.

"I'm saying that you were the little seductive imp in the corner of the common room, and it took all the will power I had not to take you in my arms and snog you senseless. If I had, with your brother standing right there, I would not be alive right now to tell you this." he chuckled. "You were little ray of sunshine and happiness in my life when I thought there was no more. And you were the bloody thief that stole my heart and refused to give it back, no matter how hard I tried to put you out of my mind, trying to convince myself that you were Ron's little sister and that you had five other brothers and a father that would tear me to threads if I dared to touch you."

"But?"

"But nothing worked. I might have managed to keep my hands off you for seven years, but now that you're half-naked, wet and in my arms, there's no way I'm going to let you go. I love you, Ginny. I've loved you forever it seems, but I couldn't give in, not with so much danger and darkness, not with so many chances of failure or death. And definitely not with your brothers around. Now, with no death threats besides that of your male family members, I have only one choice. That is to tell you exactly how I feel, see if those feelings could ever be returned, and then kiss you for my own sanity."

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and chuckled. "Damn tears..." she managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, Ginny." he said, holding her against his chest and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward. I... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed, turning again in his lap and straddling him seductively. "You better kiss me right now, damnit, and then I'll decide if I want to tell you how I feel!"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said with a grin, taking hold of her face and leaning up to kiss her.

It was better even than she had dreamed. The feel of his smooth lips kissing hers ever so gently. She was touched that he didn't want to scare her, but she had waited so long for this moment, she wasn't going to let it get away. She placed her hand on his jaw, deepening this kiss and leaning in, sliding a hand on his chest and caressing him intimately, almost setting a flame inside him as he fervently responded. He squeezed her side tightly and it made her giggle, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I love you, too, Harry. I always have. I just never thought you would ever see me as more than Ron's little sister who's had a helpless crush on you forever."

"Oh, no, you're not that at all." Harry chuckled, and pulling her body against his. "You're that damn good looking woman that I can't wait to shag." he said, running his hand down her side and down her thighs, her leg and all the way back up

"Harry, you're a pervert." Ginny giggled, putting a hand on his chest trying to push him away, but sliding it around his neck anyway.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." he said kissing her again. "You said so yourself."

"That I did." she said leaning in, her covered breasts protruding from the bikini line and pressing them against his body, she sighed in his face. "But you'll just have to wait about the shagging part."

"Oh, you are so mean." Harry said with his eyes closed, and she knew that she could get him quite randy in this position, while in her very scant bikini and still straddling his lap. She gently bucked her hips against his body and giggled.

"Damn you, Ginny Weasley!" he shouted, picking her up and laying her on the ground beside him. Then covering her body with his own, he laughed. "Ha! I'll get you, my pretty! And you're little dog too!"

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind. It's off of a muggle film." Harry shrugged.

"Oh. Because I was about to say, I'm not the one with a little dog..."

"Ah, you horrid wench!" Harry said and she giggled. "How do you expect me to wait until we're married to shag you when you're trying to tempt me with your delicious body and comments about my little dog?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Mr. Potter." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Gladly, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny grinned as he bent down and kissed her again. It was heaven, his kiss. Being in his arms was heaven.

Only ten minutes later, they heard someone calling. It was Ron.

"Harry! Ginny! Are you out here?"

Ginny pulled away with a smile. "Ron can't see us like this, Harry. I want you to live to be old enough to marry me someday."

"Damnet. We need another good seven years to make up for lost time." Harry said in frustration, standing and taking her hand to face her behind the tree.

"Don't worry, Harry." Ginny said, placing one more kiss on his lips, before walking out from behind the tree, a safe distance away from Harry as they approached Ron. "If you're a good boy around my family, and wait a year or two, you can have me for the rest of my life."

---

**A/N: **Okay, I know that this wasn't the best and it was really short, but let me know how and if you like it. If you do, I might be making a bunch of one shot fics, and keep reposting them here. So, let me know what you think. In other words... REVIEW!!!!!!! -grin- Thanksies! -huggles-


	3. My Best Friends Wedding

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Jo Rowling.

**My Best Friends Wedding**

Hermione Granger sighed. She swallowed the tears that were welling in her eyes and the lump in her throat as she watched them across the large banquet hall. There he was, the one love of her life, holding the hand of another woman - his wife.

She looked at him - his ocean blue eyes, heard his melodious laugh, and that smile - that smile that made her heart ache... yes, this was the man of her dreams. Ron Weasley.

And yet, he was holding the hand of a slim blond girl... a woman. She was a member of the Ministry, a well-known Auror. A good friend of Harry and Ron's, considering they worked with her in the Ministry.

_But you've known him much longer than she has,_ said the annoying voice in the back of her mind. True, she had harbored feelings for her best friend Ron for almost ten years now. They were all adults, moving on with their lives - and who was she to ruin a great friendship? Just because she loved him? Honestly...

She was sitting at a decorated table in a dimly lit room, with many other wizards and witches that were good friends of the Weasley family, as well as others that she didn't know. This was his wedding reception, and many were here to help celebrate the special day of marriage for the youngest Weasley son. There was a large stretch of food and a few people dancing to the slow quiet music. It was all so perfect... sickeningly perfect.

Even Jessica, Ron's new wife. She was the epitome of perfection. She had long blond hair and flawless tan skin that contrasted her white wedding dress. Beautiful facial features, kind to everyone, funny, sweet and great at her job, even her teeth were pearly and straight. How could Hermione ever dream of being that kind of girl for Ron when she was so different?

She just sat there in a darker portion of the large room, playing nervously with a napkin in her hand. She didn't even know why she was there. She didn't want to be here, to have her heart ripped out and stomped on, to watch the one and only thing she wanted so wretchedly to slip through her fingers... no, she didn't come for that. She came to once and for all prove to him that she was in fact his best friend, that she would do anything and everything for him, even if it killed her inside. She would always be there for him. Or, at least, in the past she would have. Now he had Jessica - he didn't need Hermione anymore.

She watched them, Ron and Jessica with Harry and Ginny, who were newly engaged, as they talked and laughed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione mentally cursed the fact that she should be over with them, talking and having fun. She should be the one in his arms, wearing his ring, being his wife. That's what should have been, had she given into her feelings and overcome her fear of rejection, she could have ended up his girl, the woman he married. But no - now she had no chance. He was taken.

Suddenly, she felt her fingertips brush over uplifted letters on the napkin. She looked down and felt a tear slide down her cheek as she read the inscription:

_Today I married my best friend._

No. That was couldn't be true. No matter how long he had known this girl, and no matter how much he loved her, this statement could never be true, for Hermione was his best friend. Not his one and only, but... how could she have let this happen? How on earth could this girl, whom he had barely known a year, so quickly have taken her place as his best friend?

Suddenly, her heart dropped. She listened as the song changed to that of the couple's first song. Looking up in horror, she watched as Ron and Jessica made their way to the center of the floor and, in each other's arms, began to dance.

It was suddenly too much for Hermione to handle. She quietly stood and rushed from the room. She ran past everything, blinded by her tears. All she saw was the doorway and knew that she had to get out, but suddenly heard a voice calling her.

"Hermione!" hissed Mrs. Weasley. "You're not leaving are you?"

Hermione paused. Could she lie to Mrs. Weasley?

"No. I just had to run to the loo for a tissue." She told her with a fake smile. "It's so beautiful."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Indeed, my dear."

Hermione continued to run. She couldn't escape now. She had to endure this torturous evening alone. She had to watch the man she loved begin his life with another woman and endure her own alone.

Finally reaching the bathroom, she broke down into heart wrenching sobs, sliding down the back of the door as it closed. It wasn't for the heart that was breaking or for the ache that was overwhelming her body. It was for the little girl inside, the one who had finally given up on her dream of loving Ron Weasley someday.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and her shoulders calmed in their shaking. She knew who it was immediately, for it was the only one who knew about her hidden pain.

"Just leave me alone, Luna." Hermione whimpered. "I can't face him right now."

"And why not?" came her singsong voice.

"Because. He's a married man now. I can't have him. I don't want to be around him anymore! If he's going to be happy with her, then I want a chance for happiness too! I want to get on with my life, but I can't be happy without him!" she cried out in confusion.

"You want him to be happy?"

"Of course." She said, wiping her eyes. "I had just always hoped that he would find happiness with me."

"But you want his happiness more than yours?" Luna asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

Hermione nodded glumly.

"Then he needs to see you being happy for him. He needs his best friends approval."

"I can't give him that, Luna."

"But he needs it."

"Well, I need him."

"And yet, you want his happiness?"

"Fine!" she yelled in frustration, and then she sighed in misery. "Fine. Just leave me alone, Luna. I'll do it."

When the two friends finally entered back into the ballroom, their dance had ended. Everyone had gone back to eating, talking and laughing. Harry and Ginny were talking to Ron and Jessica when Hermione and Luna walked up. She saw him look up at them and she felt her heart melt, knowing that this was the final goodbye.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, nearly tackling her in a hug.

"Ron," was all she could say.

"My very best friend." He said with a smile.

That was it. That was all she needed to hear to make her eyes sting with tears. But she held them back as she pulled away to see his crooked smile.

"I can't believe I'm a married man now." he chuckled.

"Me, niether." Hermione said in a small voice and a forced smile.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he said.

She nodded. "I have to."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "You have to?"

"Yeah, I... I just have to."

"Well, thanks for coming. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." he said simply.

"Well, it happens." she smiled.

"You promise to owl me soon, right?"

She nodded, though she didn't know how honest she was being to her best friend. He suddenly pulled her into another hug, holding her close.

"I'm gonna miss you, 'Mione."

Tears again were playing in her eyes, as she held him close for what she knew would be the last time. She may love him with all her heart, all that she was and more, but Luna, being wise beyond her years, was right. Hermione wanted Ron to be happy, and then she would go in search of her own, even if it meant living without him.

She pulled away and smiled at him, placing a hand on his face. "Be happy." she said, not bothering to wipe away the tears on her face.

"I will." he promised.

Then turning, she began to walk away.

"Don't forget to owl!" he called after her.

She didn't turn- she couldn't. She was being strong for his sake. She knew, now that he was happy, she could walk out of his life, knowing he would be okay.

And she did. There would be no owls, no contact with him anymore. She would go in search for her happiness all over again, maybe even finding love again. But never would she love anyone else the way she loved Ron Weasley.

---

**A/N:** Not my best, I know. And it was kinda short. I just wrote it up while I was bored and at work one day, so excuse the randomness! lol!

Yes, Ron and Mione are my fave pairing. So there will be more of these one shot fics, but i will try to mix it up from time to time. (Though my next one is also Ron/Mione...)

REVIEW!!! -grin-


	4. More Than Just Friends

**More Than Just Friends**

"_Haven't had a date in while, have you, Granger?"_

Hermione tore down the corridor, blinded by her tears. Malfoy's words continued to flash through her mind, no matter how hard she tried to block them out.

"_And it's no wonder! Nose stuck in a book or behind a mane of bushy hair..."_

Hermione knew that she was not beautiful, let alone pretty, and her hair took daily taming to no avail. She only read books to learn more and get good grades - was that a crime?

"_The only friends you've got are those poor, pathetic Weasleys and that damned Potter, and even they can't find you attractive!"_

Her friends loved her, no matter what she looked like. Ginny was her best friend, Harry was like a brother. And Ron...

"_Who could ever love a mudblood like you?"_

No, Malfoy was wrong. He was just some prissy rich boy - what did he know about love? And Malfoy had never been right before... so why did it hurt so much this time?

His words were like a slap in the face - because they were true. She wasn't pretty, she was a bookworm, she didn't have a boyfriend, only Ginny, Harry and Ron.

Ron...

By the time she reached the porthole, her sobs were uncontrollable. The Fat Lady tried to soothe her, but Hermione ignored her and fairly whispered the password. The door swung open, but Hermione barely made it inside, before she collapsed on the floor in bitter tears.

It was like rubbing salt in an open wound. How could Malfoy know exactly how to break her heart? She knew her dreams would never come true, but why sis she have to hear it so harshly? That she wasn't pretty enough or too much of a bookworm? Why did he have to say that she wasn't good enough for Ron?

"Hermione?"

Hermione felt her broken heart skip a beat suddenly and her sobs stopped momentarily. She picked herself up off the floor and moved to the end of the porthole, where Ron was standing in an empty common room.

"Oh, Ron..." she mumbled before throwing herself in his arms, sobs overwhelming her again. Ron held her fast and tried to console her, but it would not help. Even here, in the arms of the man she loved, wrapped in the strong, warm safe confines of Ron Weasley, Hermione knew it was friendship that made him hold her, not love. Ron was loyal to a fault, and he would hold her until her tears stopped because he was her best friend - and nothing more.

Ron suddenly picked her up and moved her to the couch, laying her gently there. Hermione half expected Ron to feel too uncomfortable about the whole situation and leave her to cry alone. But he sat down on the garnet sofa beside her, 'shhh'ing her fears and petting her hair to calm her. In the arms of the man she loved, all she could do was cry, because of what was so close, and yet so far away...

* * *

Hermione woke later on that night with a smile on her face. She had expected to be sore from crying and sleeping on a couch, but Hermione felt secure and content, and a permanent smile was stuck on her face. When she opened her eyes, she realized why.

Ron was laying on the couch beside her with his arms around her waist, her face mere inches from his. She could feel his steady breath on her face and it sent her pulse racing.

Hermione's hand reached up from its own accord and gently moved a strand of red hair from his face. She loved his red hair, it was so uniquely him. It said, _"I am Ron Weasley."_ She loved the freckles that were sprinkled all over his body, his intense blue eyes, his crooked smile, his goofy sense of humor. She loved the proud twinkle in his eyes when he passed a test or saved a quidditch game. She loved the angry flare that occurred when Malfoy would insult her...

The memories of the day suddenly came flooding back to her and she wasn't so happy anymore.

Hermione had left supper early and headed to the library as she often did. Harry and Ginny were studying together, and Hermione asked Ron if he wanted to join her. She knew what the answer would be, but it didn't hurt to ask. After a few hours in the library, Hermione made her way back to the common room, only to be greeted unpleasantly by Malfoy. And his words hurt her far more than any physical harm could ever do.

But then Ron had come upon her in the Common Room and saved the day. Yes, he may be thick, stubborn and irresponsible, but she knew that she could always count on him. A loyal and trustworthy friend, he could be every bit of a hero as Harry. Shee just wished that it could be more than a friend someday.

She lay there in his arms, fingering his hair and running her fingers gently across his smooth skin. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip as her thumb traveled over his lips, wondering what it would feel like to be kissed by him...

At seventeen years old, Hermione had been kissed before. Of course she had. By Krum when she went to visit him in Bulgaria, and a few other times by some random boys at school, but never by theone she wanted. He on the other hand, had his share of kisses. Over the past year or two, Ron had grown quite into his own. As the Gryffindor Keeper and Captain, his popularity skyrocketed, and so had his physique. He was no longer the tall and lanky Weasley boy. He was the tall, muscular girl-magnet at Hogwarts. Which is why Hermione felt she had less of a chance to win him over. He had gorgeous girls throwing themselves at him - how could she compete?

Suddenly, she heard a chuckle and looked down at Ron who was now smiling with his eyes closed. "How am I supposed to get any sleep with you pawing at me like that?"

Hermione giggled and reluctantly withdrew her hand. "Sorry. I wasjust admiring," she said innocently.

Ron then opened his eyes and with that charming smile, Hermione was immediately lost. "You admire with your eyes, not your hands, love."

Hermione smiled. The nick-name of 'love' was just another thing she had learned to accept from Ron. It had started out as a joke, a term he used when they were arguing, which only caused to irritate her more. But as the war grew to a frightened height, such trivial things were no longer important. As Ron and Hermione had grown and matured, they had passed the stage of constant bickering and now shared a very real, very strong friendship. Any time he called her 'love' it somehow gave her hope, yet breaking her heart at the same time. Now it reminded her of how deeply they did care for each other. The strongest bond of love in friendship, and even though it was the romantic love Hermione wished for, she cherished it nonetheless.

"Now, how about you tell me what had you so worked up earlier?" he said, his blue eyes staring her down, awaiting the truth of it all. He was entirely too close for good comfort, but Hermione tried to remain calm.

Hermione bit her lip again and paused before she spoke. "It was nothing really. I just let something Malfoy said get to me, but it's no- "

Suddenly Ron was fumbling to stand from the couch. "Damn him, damn the ferret to hell! Why can't he just give it a rest? I could kill him, the bastard..." Ron rambled on, and Hermione reveled in it for a moment. The way Ron felt constantly protective of her was one of the things she loved abouthim the most.

"Ron, don't go." she said sternly, grabbing his hand. He looked back at her as she linked her fingers with his. "It's late. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Ron sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her, still holding her hand firmly. "I know it, I just can't stand it when he picks on the people I ... care about."

Hermione smiled sheepishly as she watched his ears go bright pink. No matter how mature or popular Ron got, he still had his trademark blush - and Hermione loved it.

"You're not going to join me?" Hermione said hopefully, patting the seat next to her on the couch. Ron smiled and squeezed her hand, then let go, much to her dismay.

"I'm a gentleman, 'Mione. I won't be taking advantage of you." Ron shrugged, getting comfortable on the floor by the couch with his hands behind his head.

Hermione laid on her chest and looked over the edge of the couch at him, then reached down and took hold of his hand. Ron opened one eye and kissed her hand, then squeezed it again and closed his eyes. Hermione needed reassurance, she needed a friend - she needed him. She needed him as so much more than a friend.

Hermione just watched Ron as he rested, and reveled in that fact that his thumb was aimlessly going in circles on her hand, and with her skillful placing it on his chest, she could feel his steady heartbeat and that brought the reassurance that she needed. But there was still...

After many long moments, Hermione finally broke the silence. "Ron?" she began timidly.

"Hmmm?" he said without opening his eyes.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Ron then opened his eyes, and in confusion looked up at her. "Are you kidding? You are the most gorgeousgirl on this planet."

Now Hermione blushed, but disappointed at hisdelayed response, she pulled her hand away. "I'm serious, Ron."

Then Ron sat up and cupped her face gently in his hand. "I'm serious, too, love." he looked steadily into her eyes as he said, "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

Hermione blushed and looked away, and Ron kissed her hand gently again. "Is that what Malfoy said? That you're not pretty?" Hermione looked away and nodded. "Well, you should know better than to listen to him."

"It wasn't just that, Ron. He pointed out how I don't have a boyfriend. And all his reasons were very valid, so I guess it just hit home."

Ron blinked. "What did he say?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not important now, Ron. I shouldn't let Malfoy annoy me so."

"No, I want to know what he said. I'm sure I can justify anything he said about you."

Hermione scrunched up her face at the memory of Malfoy's words. She began slowly, "He said... he said that I hadn't dated anyone recently, which is true, which is true. My last date was with Justin a few months ago, and that was only because I lost a bet to Harry."

Ron smirked. "He wasn't worth your time anyway."

But Hermione barely heard him, as she was deep in thought, staring intently at nothing in particular. "He said that... I'm always reading books and my bushy hair drives people away..." her voice trailed off, unwanted tears gathering in her eyes.

"Uh uh, love. Don't you believe that for a second." Ron said firmly. "You study a lot, but you don't study all the time. You were with me, Gin and Harry at Hogsmeade just last week. Yeah, you bought another book, but that's just what you like to do. A smart girl is always going to be intimidating for any guy... hell, you intimidate me all the time."

Hermione chuckled and wiped at her eyes.

"Don't you dare stop being smart, Hermione. Malfoy's just bitter that you got higher scores in O.W.L.'s. Besides, who would I copy all my notes from?"

Hermione gave him a playful shove, and shook her head. Some things never change.

"And as far as your bushy hair goes, I love it. Always wild and carefree - just like you. I would never want you to change it. Any how, there are plenty of guys who like you, 'Mione. I could name a dozen. Just in Gryffindor."

"Name one." Hermione smirked.

"You know, I would, but you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Ron said, the pink shade returning to his face.

"That's not the point, Ron. I mean, of course it is, but that's not what bothered me so much..." she said, and instantly she regretted her words. "He said... he said that you and Harry don't acknowledge me as a girl and that no one else will either," she couldn't stop the tears that were flowing over her cheeks, but she tried to continue. "I should have realized it by now but... honestly, how could anyone notice me when there are so many gorgeous girls at Hogwarts? They're girly, flirty and obvious about such things. It's no wonder no one sees me - I'm none of those things. I'm just an ugly bookworm. Besides, there's only one bloke that's really caught my eye, only he's too thick to notice me. Or maybe I'm just not good enough..."

Again her voice broke and she covered her mouth with her hands to control the sobs that were trying to escape, tears trickling down her cheeks. Ron finally moved to the couch and took her in his arms, letting her cry.

"Come on, love, you don't really believe that do you?" Ron said gently in her ear, rubbing her back to comfort her. "You are an amazing girl. If no one can see that, then they're all blind."

"But Malfoy's right, Ron. No boys like me." she sobbed. "No one even considers looking at me like that. Because I'm not pretty and I'm too busy. I've constantly got a book or my blasted hair in the way. I'm nothing important, nothing special; and everyone knows it. I don't know why it took me so long to see it. How could anyone ever notice me?"

"Hermione, stop it." Ron demanded, pulling her away from his shoulder to look into her face. "I refuse to let you talk about yourself like this!"

"No, Ron, I know it's true. It just hurts. I'll get used to being alone, you don't have to humor me."

"**Damnit, _stop_!"**

Hermione looked up at Ron in shock. He had never directly cursed at her before. He stood to his full height and decided to give her a piece of his mind.

"You are an amazing, beautiful, intelligent young woman! You amaze me! Everyday you do something else to impress me. You're the smartest girl at Hogwarts, your beauty surpasses everyones, and if anyone could see what I see in you, they'd love you!"

Suddenly, Hermione was still. Her heart skipped a beat. The tears were gone, the sobs stopped. _What had he just said?_

Alone in the common room, by the light of the large roaring fire, Ron and Hermione were staring each other down. His face was completely red, but he looked frustrated, not embarrassed. As the clock struck once, Hermione looked away, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Don't say that, Ron." Hermione said in a small voice. "You don't mean it."

"Like hell I don't!" Ron shouted, not caring if he woke up al of Gryffindor. "I'm tired of you finding fault and belittleing yourself when you are the most perfect woman on this world to me."

"Ron," she said in an unsteady voice, tears of hope and fear gathering in her eyes. "It's late, and we're both upset. Let's just go to bed and-"

"No, Hermione. You're not going to stop me this time. I don't care if the whole world know it." His face was red enough to match his hair but that obviously wouldn't stop him this time. He took hold of her shoulders and looked down at her intensely.

"I love you, Hermione. You are my best friend, but you're so much more than that. I love you more than just friends. You are the epitome of the perfect woman to me. You're beautiful and sweet, and a sexy tease without even trying. You're smart, you're funny, quite scary sometimes, but you always know just how to put me in my place. I've loved you since you were a little brat of a thing, telling me I had dirt on my nose." He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears that were still streaming down her face, but there was a small disbelieving smile on her lips, so he continued.

"I love you just the way you are, 'Mione, bushy hair and all." Ron smiled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. "I don't ever want you to change."

Hermione then laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Ron!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her closer and held her for a long time, trying to swallow the pressure that was gathering in his own eyes and the lump that was developing in his throat.

"But why are you still crying?" Ron chuckled as he pulled away and cupped her cheek once more.

"I don't know! I'm so happy! I don't know how or why you fell in love with some one like-"

Her words were suddenly cut short from Ron's fingers on her lips. Instantly, she felt shivers down her back as she locked eyes with his intense blue ones. He pulled her close again, but now he felt her face gently with both hands, slowly rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip before bringing his lips down over hers.

And then he kissed her, most reassuringly.

**Fin**

**A/N: Just a little story idea I had. Wanted to share. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm always up for constructive criticism. RonHermione forever!**


	5. Come What May

**Come What May**

&

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**_Beloved Headmaster, Teacher and Friend_

As the crowds began to disperse, Ron looked down at the white tomb in disbelief, but the gnawing, depressing feeling that ate at him... it was real. It was all true. It had really happened. _Dumbledore was dead._ The gentle, caring Headmaster that everyone adored was now gone. And all because of one damned and so-called 'loyal' school teacher - Serverus Snape.

He looked back to see Harry and Ginny, still sitting and talking, and from the look on Ginny's face, they were breaking up. Ron felt a small pinch of guilt, because he wanted his baby sister to be happy and he knew that she was happiest when she was with Harry. But Ron also knew that they were doing the right thing. It had to be done to ensure her safety - just another exclamation of how Harry really did love her.

His eyes then drifted to Hermione, who was standing on the other side of the tomb, teary eyed and alone. Her normally sparkly brown eyes were full of sadness, her lips that usually formed into a cherry smile were now pressed into a thin line, and it looking like she was trying her hardest not to let tears spill over her cheeks. Her bushy hair was even more frazzled from the lack of attention she'd given it the past few days, and instead of standing tall and proud as she did most days, she seemed a small, shrunken version of herself, consumed with grief and despair as it clouded her mind and brought tears to her eyes.

Ron watched her for a moment, his own mind clouding but not with grief or despair. It was bittersweet memories of Hermione that began flooding his mind. He was unexpectedly flooded with all the times he had shared with Hermione over the past years, the good and the bad. It had been over those six years that he had completely and incurably fallen in love with her.

Memory after memory assaulted him. First that of being the most adorable witch he had ever seen, storming into his and Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, looking for a toad, showing him up with wand magic time and time again in first year. The bossy know-it-all had spunk and spirit, and she really was the smartest witch he'd ever met. And he'd made a friend out of her.

It was in second year when he first learned the meaning of fear. He knew Harry was capable of holding his own, even at such a young age. But he'd constantly worried over Hermione after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. She was muggleborn, after all. And he was right - she had been attacked. It scared him half to death, seeing his dear friend Hermione, the one he argued with constantly, in the frozen and lifeless state. It was then he'd realized he'd become attached to the little know-it-all. More than he was wiling to admit - to anyone.

Third year was a bad year of rows for him and Hermione. Over that bloody cat Crookshanks and his own rat Scabbers, who eventually turned out to beWormtail, devoted servant to You-Know... to Voldemort. She'd gone all year with that Time Turner, she'd smacked Malfoy, and all the mysteries with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin, she'd figured it all out, saving two lived that night in the process. And he loved her all the more for it.

It was in fourth year that he realized he might actually like Hermione - as a girl. It was all thanks to that bloddy git Viktor Krum. He used to be Ron's idol, the Bulgarian Seeker, still yet a student, and he was making moves on Ron's best 'friend.' This caused a raging jealousy inside Ron like he'd never felt before. Loosing Harry for a few weeks tore him up, but he knew that they'd be back on good terms eventually. If he ever lost Hermione to a guy like Viktor Krum... or at all for that matter, his whole life would shatter. It was also in his fourth year that he realized there were other reasons for his justified anger. Krum had many things that Ron lacked. Good looks, popularity, money... (He even had Quidditch skills, but Hermione didn't care about that.) This hurt Ron to the core - so he tried to change.

Which led into fifth year. Things never were the same after that row in fourth year, the one that woke up the hibernating bears in Russia. Hermione accused him of making her the 'last resort' and for not seeing her as a 'girl.' When in reality, she wasn't a last resort, she was always first on his list, she was simply out of his league. And he saw her very much as a girl. A beautiful, amazing and smart young woman who was just too good for him. So in the fifth year, he tried his hardest to be more complimentary towards her, maybe try his hand at getting the popularity all his older brothers had. He even made an impression on the Quidditch field. And while he didn't get a declaration of love like what tortured his dreams, he did get a kiss on the cheek, just like Harry had the year before. And it was that little kiss that was featured in his dreams every night from then on.

But everything that had happened between him and Hermione during this, their sixth year, had him down right confused. All the talk of snogging with Ginny and Dean, Hermione and Krum... it just got him riled up again, his lifelong desire for Hermione was being rubbed in his face - and it hurt. He had just about given up on Hermione when Lavender had taken a liking to him. This turned Hermione into a raving mad woman. Ron fancied it was something akin to jealousy and hurt. While Ron wanted to enjoy it, he couldn't stand to see Hermione in pain, and after that incident with the canaries... no, Ron decided that he would be better off without Lavender, and he tried his hardest to mend ties with his 'best friend.'

They had always been close, Ron and Hermione. Whenever there were problems at school or tragedy would strike, when ever Harry needed them, it always brought not only the three of them, but the two of them closer together. When Sirius died, Harry was angry and took it hard. Ron remembered once before they went home, he came upon Hermione crying for Harry, upset that he should have to deal with so much in his life. Though the little imp of jealousy was laughing in his head, he held her while she cried, soothing her fears, telling her that they would always be there for Harry to help him through the hard times that were guaranteed to come. That seemed to suffice for the time being, though it looked like he'd be doing it again shortly.

He heard a small hiccup escape Hermione's mouth, and when he looked up, tears were streaming down her face. Ron made his way around the tomb and held his arms open to her. She quickly moved into them, the two holding each other tight.

"I can't believe he's gone, Ron." she sobbed. "I just can't believe it."

The anguish in her voice brought tears to his own eyes, but he only ran his fingers over the frizzy hair of hers, the hair that he loved so much, trying to soothe her dears as he had once before. "It'll be okay, Hermione."

But she continued. "Poor Harry, had to (hic) watch Dumbledore die! Now he has to go off and battle (hic) Voldemort... Oh, Ron!"

He held her fast and gently "Shhh"ed her as she began to sob uncontrollably, tears burning in his own eyes.

"And we'll have to be there for (hic) him, stand by his side through everything... Oh but Ron, I can't bare it if you die!"

Ron was suddenly taken aback. "What? Me, die? Hermione, what are you going on about?"

Hermione didn't meet his eyes, she only clung to him tighter. "You're ever much a hero as Harry is! You'll (hic) be there with him till the bitter end, even if it means death, because (hic) that's the kind of friend you are loyal and selfless to a fault. If you go with (hic) Harry, and you die..." she cried, "Promise you won't leave me Ron."

Ron shook his head and held her closer still. "Never. I'll never leave you, Hermione."

He hoped her tears would stop; he hated to see her cry; but she didn't. The heart wrenching tears she was shedding brought a burn to Ron's own eyes and he didn't bother to wipe away the tears that trickled off his own long nose. He stroked her hair to try and soothe her, but at the moment, he needed comforting of his own. Her words made him realize something - what is something happened to Hermione? Could he make it one day without her constant nagging, her beautiful smile, her ever encouraging and faithful companionship? _Never._ He could not let anything happen to her, she must stay safe. If not for her own life, also for his sanity.

Then unbidden words escaped his mouth so gently, so quietly, he wasn't even sure he'd spoken them. "I love you, Hermione." he whispered.

When he felt her tense in his arms, he opened his eyes. Had he spoken his thought aloud? His most deepest desire, his darkest secret; had he finally said it, while holding his beloved so tenderly?

She slowly pulled away and looked up at him with a sad smile, wiping away her tears. Her last retort when he'd accidentally let it slip had been, _"Don't' let Lavender hear you," _and he expected something similar. But there was an understanding, a hope shining through her eyes that made Ron's heart soar.

"I love you too, Ron." she said simply. "You're such a good friend to me. We may argue about everything under the sun, but you're always there for me when I need you." Then stepping on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek, as she had once before.

Ron silently cursed his family for the millionth time, and his hereditary blushing burning the tips of his ears. He also cursed his own bloody feelings, for getting his hopes up too high. It was obvious to him that she didn't see him in that light. And he wouldn't pressure her, she didn't need that now. She needed him as a friend - so that's what he would be. But he would never stop praying for the day when she would change, see him in a different light, not just as her best friend, but as a man who loved her more than anything.

"That's what I'm here for," he finally said. She didn't look away under his heavy gaze, her eyes locked with his own.

"I'm going with you." she said firmly, tears and hiccups now gone. She was composed, but obviously not clear minded.

"What? Where am I going?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't play a prat, Ronald Weasley." she smirked. "You're planning on going with Harry, wherever he decided to go. And I'm telling you right now that I'm going with you."

Ron's eyebrows narrowed. "Hermione..."

"Don't! Don't, Ron! Don't tell me I'm a girl or it's too dangerous. We've been with Harry through everything and this is no different. This is not some guy time, thrill seeking adventure. Harry is my best friend too, damnit, and I will be there with him."

Ron couldn't help but smile. Hermione had never swore in her entire life, but at the moment he fount it endearing to see her pretty mouth say the curse word. And he knew she was right - she was going to go, not matter what him or Harry had to say about it.

"Besides," she smirked, "I can't let you be the side kick that gets all the glory."

Ron chuckled, then took a step forward and cupped her adorable face gently. "Of course, Hermione. Not like anyone would stop you anyway."

Their eyes locked once more and Ron felt his heard begin to pound in his chest, as it often did when he looked into Hermione's brown-sugar colored eyes. It would be hard, with danger and death would be lurking around every corner; it would be hard to keep his confession of love for this beautiful and headstrong woman to himself. But if it meant keeping her happy, he would do it. And it felt like it was everything against nature to pull away from her instead of kissing her adorable lips that were mere inches away from him, like he wanted to.

"I guess we should go find Harry then?" Ron said, not wanting to meet her eyes. When he did ... was it wishful thinking, or did he see disappointment there?

"I guess so." she said in a quiet voice.

Ron then took hold of her hand and smiled at her. Her small hand in his large one, hers warm and soft against his strong and calloused skin. It ached Ron to the core how right it felt, how perfect it was to hold her, to be with her. But he was strong, and so was his resolve. He would resist.

She looked up at him and any unsureties he may have seen melted away into a beautiful smile. She squeezed his hand as she stood beside him, and Ron felt ready to take on Malfoy, Voldemort, the world if needs be. Hermione was with him. And maybe she didn't love him today, but maybe someday, she would. Ron lived for that day.

And so they walked, hand in hand, off to find their best friend, Harry Potter.

&

**A/N: So what do you think? "No kisses... wtf?" I know, but it had to be done. The bitter with the sweet.**

**Up next: HarryGinny; LupinTonks; BillFleur; HarryLuna; DracoGinny; RonHermione. In no particular order.**


	6. Only In My Dreams

**Only In My Dreams**

Harry standing by his large fireplace, watching as Ron and Hermione went up in flames, disappearing as they made their way home. They had spent the day together on this their weekend outing. Even though it had been five years since the trio had graduated from Hogwarts, they had made a pact to never lose touch.

But at this moment, Harry was somehow nervous as it was only himself and Ginny left standing in his living room. Alone – nearing midnight. He had no desire to be in bad standings with his best mate, but there was something about Ginny. Over the past few weeks, he had been noticing the little things that made her so… attractive? The freckles scattered across her nose, the way her smile lit up the room, the way the fires reflection danced on her own fiery hair, the way her laughter touched the depths of his soul. He was suddenly seeing Ginny in a different light, and he was sure Ron wouldn't be too pleased.

Maybe he was finally seeing that she wasn't just Ron's little sister anymore. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a beautiful, confident young woman. She was a hard working and compassionate person, who had the smile of an angel and the heart of a Gryffindor lion. Why was it now, when she was beyond him, why was it now that he was finally seeing what an amazing young woman she was and always had been?

"Harry?"

Ginny was waving her hand in front of his face, shaking him from his thoughts. He smiled down at her smug little face and couldn't help the emotion that surged through his body as he resisted the temptation to kiss that smirk off her face.

"All right there? You looked kind of out of it for a moment." She said.

"I'm good." He replied quickly as he leaned on the wall by the fireplace. "So how are you doing, Ginny? How've you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Harry, we all had lunch together yesterday and spent all day together today. How can you say that?" she teased.

"I mean... before today." He said solemnly, taking a step forward and gently holding her hand in his. "It's like I haven't seen you in years. I'm not sure I ever saw you."

"What are you going on about?" Ginny said slowly, the nervousness apparent on her face. She was a Weasley like her brother, and had inherited the infamous Weasley blush, which Harry found quite endearing at the moment.

"What happened to you?" he said, staring at her in amazement. He was holding her hands affectionately and she was looking up at him in fear. When did you become this amazing woman? When did you become the girl of my dreams "Did you just grow up right before my eyes?"

Ginny smiled gently. "We all grow up sometime, Harry."

"I know, but how did I miss it?"

She looked up at him quizzically before speaking. "Harry, I don't think you're feeling well. It must be late, you're acting very odd."

Harry shook his head and looked down at the floor. She must think him some sort of nutter, to be babbling on the way he was. But she had changed, and she had changed him.

"Yeah, it must be late." He said, releasing her hand as she stepped into the fireplace.

"I'll see you next weekend." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry watched her grab a handful of Floo Powder, but he couldn't take another sleepless night – he needed to know. "Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he said, taking a step closer to her.

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you remember back during your first few years of Hogwarts and you... well, you kinda fancied me?" Harry asked apprehensively.

Again Ginny smirked. "So that's what you were doing, all dazed out. Taking a walk down memory lane." But she couldn't hide the blush rising to her cheeks.

Harry only smiled. "Do you remember?"

Ginny looked to the floor, trying to hide her own smile. "Of course, I remember, Harry."

"Why did you stop?"

Ginny looked up at him in surprise, and then looked away in deep thought. After a moment she sighed. "I don't know, Harry. I just grew out of it, I guess. After five or six years of rejection, of chasing something unattainable, a girl can only take so much heartache." She looked up at Harry with pain of the past, and guilt flooded his entire being.

He gently cupped her face, and with the utmost sincerity, he said, "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"Don't feel bad, Harry." She smiled. "It's in the past now. We're good friends now, and for that I'm grateful."

"Can I ask you another question, then?" he said almost timidly, and Ginny didn't recognize him for a moment. She nodded. "Is there any way I could get another chance?"

Ginny froze in that moment. She could feel her heart stop beating, he lungs stopped taking in air, all she knew was that Harry Potter, the one love of her life was standing before her, asking for another chance.

She wanted to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time, but most importantly she wanted to say "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She wanted to laugh in his face for waiting so long, and tell him that he'd never have a chance in hell with her – but she wanted to be an honest person. She wanted to cry and run away from him, for all the years of rejection and heartbreak she had been put through in her teen years – but that would accomplish nothing. She wanted to scream at him, to get out all the seething anger and bitter jealousy she had held back and thought she had let go of – but obviously not. She wanted to tell him of course he had a chance with her. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, marry him, to tell him over and over again how much she loved him – but she also wanted to keep her dignity.

So she didn't say anything.

"Ginny?" he asked. "Was that out of line?"

"I... I don't know, Harry." She said. There was no blush on her face now – she was white and pale as a ghost. "I'd have to think about it."

"Perhaps I can help you make your decision?" he offered with a small smile, and Ginny then looked up at him in confusion.

He then took her into his arms and held her close. Ginny closed her eyes and relished the closeness she shared with the Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, the Boy-Who-Owned-Her-Heart. Ginny, wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her fingers to get lost in the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Ginny," he said quietly, his breath on her ear sending shivers down her back and all over her body. He pulled back and smiled down at her gently before speaking again. She looked up at him with emotion-glazed eyes, and watched his mouth form the words. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to believe he'd said it.

"Can I kiss you?" It was barely audible, even less than a whisper. But his eyes were intent on her and she knew it was his serious request.

Ginny had never been asked for a kiss. It was always some lusting wizard out for a good time; always taking, never giving, never asking. But this man, this amazing marvelous man, who was ever the gentleman, always caring and thoughtful, knew that she must be fearful of heartbreak, and cautious towards matters of the heart – cautious of him! He knew how fragile she must be in his arms, how anxious he made her feel. And he being the most perfect man on the planet – he had asked her for one kiss.

Ginny could never deny him anything. Her heart, her life, mind, body and soul – she was his. And if he wanted a kiss, he would have it.

Ginny covered his lips with her own, timidly and tenderly. Harry gently held her face and returned the kiss, slowly and gently he kissed her.

She really was an amzing witch. An enchantress, weaving all sorts of dangerous spells on him. The sweetness of her mouth was intoxicating, her soft hands on his skin set him ablaze, and he didn't want to simply kiss her anymore. He wanted her, body and soul.

Which is why he pulled away after only moments.

Ginny let out a deep breath as Harry chuckled. "So do what are my odds, Ginny? I can't let you leave until I know if I even have a chance..." he paused, taking her hands in his, "A chance at all with a woman like you."

She looked up into his eyes and had to smile. "I'd say your chances are pretty good as of right now, Mr. Potter."

He let out a sigh of relief and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Ginny." He pulled her close and simply held her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

After a moment, she took a step back. "While I would love stay, if I don't get home, you won't have any chances. My father, my brothers... you know." she giggled as she stepped into the fireplace again.

"Can I see you tomorrow, Ginny?" he asked, almost desperate.

"You'll be seeing me tomorrow anyway. It's dinner at my house, mum's been talking about it for days." Ginny reminded him.

"What about the day after that?"

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to check my..."

"What about the day after that, and the day after that?" He said, stepping into the fireplace with her. She giggled as he pushed her against the soot-covered wall of the fireplace. "What about every day after that?"

"One day at a time, Harry." she smiled, and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

"If I have to..." Harry reluctantly let her go and stepped out of the fireplace. She smiled at him before she floo'd home.

With a grin on his face, he turned towards his room. For the first time in weeks, he would sleep well. Possibly with good dreams.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was written long before the release of HBP though never posted, so that explains why it's outdated. Hugs and kisses for everyone who reviews!

In other news, I know there are many of you who are wondering about my other two fics, "Forgiveness" and "Before Tragedy Strikes." I have not abandonded them, I have just been overwhelmed with school. I am almost finished writing updates for both fics, and they will be up soon. I apologize for the delay, and I hope I still have a few readers left!


End file.
